


the town that grows old

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Erzsi tumbuh besar di sana; sejak tahun yang tak diingatnya lagi.





	

**the town that grows old**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : AU.

* * *

 

"Jadi bagaimana kalau aku mencintaimu?"

"Aku sudah melihat kota ini menua, Gil."

.

Ini bukan Berlin, yang mendewasa secepat waktu. Bukan Berlin yang penuh akan kesibukan, yang dibenahi setiap waktu, baik oleh para pendatang maupun para penduduk asli yang selalu ingin tepat waktu. Termasuk area tepian, tapi tak juga begitu dilupakan. Erzsi datang ke kota ini juga sebagai pendatang, di masa yang sudah tak lagi pernah mampir dalam ingatannya. Barangkali saat usianya satu atau dua.

Di sini ia belajar melangkah, mengendarai sepeda, ia melewati _jalan-jalan itu_. Ia melihat bagaimana langit musim gugur menjelma menjadi gumpal-gumpal kelabu yang mencium bumi dengan titik-titik saljunya, bebungaan merah jambu menguliti sisa-sisa salju di tanah—berkali-kali. Bertahun-tahun.

Ia masih ingat, ada sebuah rumah yang katanya berasal dari masa jaya Hohenzollern, kemudian diruntuhkan di masa dia masih berusia belasan. Satu rumah kuno terakhir yang area sini miliki lenyap lagi.

.

"Maka?"

"Jadi, Gil, kumohon."

.

Terakhir kali Erzsi menyaksikan harapannya pupus adalah ketika ia membuka stoples yang berisi gulungan kertas harapan-harapan yang dibuatnya di akhir masa sekolah menengah, dan mendapati separuhnya saja yang terkabul. Sebagian besar sudah terlalu terlambat untuk diwujudkan, dan ada banyak waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk menyingkirkan semuanya dari ingatan.

Kemarin dia berdiri di belakang sebuah bangunan gaya _jugendstil_ , dan ada beberapa _cornflower_ liar di sekitar kakinya. Ia mengambil satu, dan mengingat betapa di masa kecilnya ia tak begitu suka disamakan dengan bunga. Bunga bisa dipetik kapan saja, kemudian dia tak mampu melarikan diri, katanya. Memangnya si pemetik tahu bahwa si bunga suka dipetik? Dan ia melawan arus ketika itu. Tak semua orang menyukai argumennya.

Dan ia masih memegang perasaan itu. Bahwa _cornflower_ itu tak juga suka dipetik sembarangan. Ia mengembalikannya ke dalam kumpulan, berharap bisa menghapus dosa impulsifnya.

Lalu ia pulang, mencoba meniti kembali jembatan harapan dan meyakinkan diri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Neneknya pernah mengajari membuat kue dari remah-remah biskuit yang tersisa dari dasar stoples. Kepingan sisa bisa tersusun menjadi karya baru; dan ia bisa memikirkan cara yang sama untuk mimpi yang pernah remuk.

.

"Apakah kau berjanji bahwa kau pergi untuk pulang?"

"Bisa jadi aku pergi untuk tak pulang lagi—karena kau turut kubawa pergi."

.

Dan Erzsi benar-benar melihat kota itu menua. Ia berjalan, berlari dengan sepatu roda kecilnya, bersepeda, mengendarai mobil, dan menyaksikan wajah yang berganti terus-menerus secara perlahan. seperti menyaksikan bintang-bintang yang bak debu bergerak mengelilingi langit dalam rekaman-rekaman para pehobi benda angkasa yang rela mengisi kamera dengan jutaan gambar.

Ada sisi yang tetap warnanya, ada yang tak pernah mau bertahan ditinggal waktu.

Mereka menua bersamaan.

Erzsi memejamkan mata.

.

"Ah ..."

"Takkan lama, Gil."

.

.

.

.

Dan Erzsi memandangi seisi stasiun seperti sehelai dandelion yang mengangkasa setelah dipetik, digenggam lama, lalu ditiupkan. Gilbert meraih bahunya dan menyusuri wajahnya—tetapi Erzsi melihat kota yang menua di mata Gilbert. Ia memejamkan mata atas itu, dan dia sempat berpikir untuk menerima Gilbert sebagai sentuhan-sentuhan dunia lama yang akan dia kenang sebagai memori saja. Ia merasakan ciuman, ia membalas, dan ia menyisipkannya ke dalam kepala sebagai benang merah yang akan ia pilin lalu ia bawa ke mana-mana, sebagai memento agar ia ingat; ada yang masih lebih penting daripada _sebuah kota yang muda_.

Erzsi mengulang lagi pembicaraan di tempat tidur beberapa hari lalu di kepalanya, mengingat bagaimana Gilbert bungkam begitu lama setelah ia bilang ini akan sebentar saja. Ia menyesal dan merasa cukup bersalah, karena sepertinya kebebasan akan makan waktu begitu lama.

Tapi, sudahlah.

"Oke, ingat, ya, bagaimanapun juga aku masih mencintaimu."

"Oh, _man,_ Gil, jangan _cheesy_." Tawa halus. "Aku tidak akan pulang padamu, karena kaulah yang akan pergi untukku."

"Ah, keras kepala." Tawa itu bersambut. "Tapi aku akan melihat kota ini menua sedikit lagi."

"Jangan sampai kota ini mati duluan sebelum kau menyusulku."

"Hm, hmm." Kecup ramah. "Selamat jalan."

Erzsi merangkul Gilbert untuk terakhir kalinya.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> notes:  
> * jugendstil itu gaya arsitektur; terjemahan bahasa jerman dari 'art-noveau' (gaya yang populer di tahun 1890-1910-an).  
> * cornflower, bunga nasional jerman (dan warnanya prussian blue hihi)
> 
> .
> 
> a/n: yah anu sorry saya spam pruhun terus belakangan ini (...) satu universe dengan blackberry, sugarcoated? bisa ya, bisa tidak.


End file.
